


[COM] Dragged on a Date

by MamaRaikou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drag Queen TFTG, Feminization, FtM Transfromation, TFTG, femboy, mental alteration, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou
Summary: Hiya! This is a commission for an anonymous client about a couple on a date for themselves, but when the boyfriend makes a rude remark toward another, lets just say their whole relationship is about to take a turn, thanks to a little curse.~Contents: FtM Drag Queen TFTG, Femboy Feminization TF, Unaware TF, homofication, straight to gay, slight homophobia, karmatic curse in response to said homophobia, and "happy endings" for a newly revived relationship.~Enjoy! ♥
Kudos: 17





	[COM] Dragged on a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Slight use of words considered slurs. Read at your own discretion.

"Damn, you look amazing! When'd you get that dress?"

"Just something I picked up when you said we'd have a day all to ourselves. Figured it'd be the best.~"

"Well, I love it! So, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be.~"

Beth and Jamie were a close couple, very close in fact. They had a nice apartment, they had all the time in the world to spend with each other, and they never spared a moment to relax and snuggle at home. For a good four years, the couple had been pretty much inseparable, so Jamie, in his expert judgment, decided it was finally time to pop the question... He loved her too much not to, and he wanted it to be on a day like this.

Beth, as well, had prepared for this day, even though she wasn't prepared with what Jamie personally planned. She bought a new dress, body conforming, hugged her curves, had a nice fashion belt around the center, sleeveless and sexy... And a nice cleavage window to tease her boyfriend.~ Now, she wasn't really a heels person, but when the occasion called for it, Beth would absolutely wear a stunning pair; not too high, not too short, about four inches tall, just enough to make her legs and butt stand out. And indeed, Jamie's eyes were drawn to all the parts that outfit highlighted. Internally, she was praising herself... Oh he'd be in for some teasing fun later tonight.~

But for now, the mall!

~ ~ ~

The following couple hours were pretty casual, but oh so fun. Beth and Jamie had gotten some gourmet iced coffees and went around the mall that had recently been renovated, lots of new shops added, including a new fashion store that seemingly catered to just about everyone. Now sure, Beth had already bought a nice dress for the all-day date, but who was gonna pass up checking out a brand new outlet? Jamie would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in some capacity, after all if it was within reasonable price range, maybe he could surprise his girlfriend with something nice one day.~

The two stood just outside the new outlet's main entrance, and kinda gawked at the name of the store. In big blue, blocky lettering, like the regional indicator emoji you'd see on discord. 

B. ♂. I. 

"... Boi...?"

"Pfff, well that's certainly gonna catch people's attention, if nothing else."

"Yeah, maybe not the best kind though..."

"Eh, it'll be fine! C'mon lets go check it out!"

Jamie watched his girlfriend excitedly head inside. With a smile and a shrug, he followed suit, eyes fixating on her cute butt. Sure, she wasn't the super curviest, but that dress did something to highlight the curves she did have, and really, he wasn't complaining at all. Now, as he'd follow her inside, his eyes wandered about from her butt as it wiggled while she browsed the clothes, to her shapely legs, so fair and beautiful and clearly freshly waxed, wow... To another pair of quite attractive legs just to the side. And once he realized that, he'd look up as to not find himself wandering too much, but when he did he was greeted with...

A young, effeminate man. Clearly a man, a "twink" you'd call him, really. Girly in shape, but boyish enough to tell he wasn't a girl. Jamie raised a brow, kinda weirded out by him, unable to not stare at this point. As Beth browsed, Jamie would lean in to her and mutter, "Looks like the weirdos got drawn in, too."

Now, Beth, loving her BF with all her heart, wasn't one who liked a rude comment. As she'd turn to look at who Jamie gestured to, she'd take stock of the... admittedly kinda hot _guy_ on the other end of the rack, and headed to the counter. 

Black and white two-toned hair, slung over his shoulder in a rather matronly style. Black-painted, plump lips that stood out on his relatively boyish face, fishnet top with a tie-bikini underneath it, a black fashion scarf trailing behind him, leading her eyeline to his ass... his rather plump, and very shapely ass. Admittedly, Beth found herself a little envious of that peach, watching it in action as the bottom heavy goth guy walked away. Fishnet stockings on 5-inch heeled platform boots with a few buckles down the side...

"Wow, he's really going all out..."

"Yeah, fuckin' weird honestly, what kinda guy goes around dressed like that?"

"Hey, be nice! Look, I'mma go try on some stuff I picked out, wait for me, kay? I'll be right back."

"Sure thing, hun.~"

Beth happily trotted off to the changing booth, unable to steal one more glance at the goth guy at the counter... it was then that she noticed, packed in those tight short-shorts, was a prominent bulge... oh... oh he was hung too... jeez... Shaking her head, she ducked into the booth and got to work trying on clothes.

Jamie, on the other hand, sat outside the booth and jeered some at the goth man, who was striking up conversation with the clerk... a white-haired... fox-eared lady? Fuck's sake, the furries were into this place too, and running it even. Jamie muttered under his breath, talking to himself, something about "Fuckin' fags are gonna take over the mall now"... But that was the final straw. Catching his comment earlier, the gothboi gestured his head toward Jamie, to which the fox woman scowled a little... Jamie would find a shadow covering his vision as he'd look up to see the... oh... the very sexy fox woman standing above him with a dark expression.

_"You know, my employer's father wasn't very happy to hear you say the crap you did about him just now. We have a zero tolerance policy for such things... If you're going to be in my shop, I expect nothing but respect for other customers, new or otherwise."_

Oh, fuck, employer's _father???_ That's uh... Jamie looked past the fox woman's tails to see the goth man with a cocked brow glaring at him from the counter, arms crossed and hip cocked to the side, like a sassy bitch expecting an apology.

"Uh... Sorry? I don't know what you-"

_"I'm sure you don't, those who make such comments usually aren't aware of their bigotry... but, I'm willing overlook this, if you apologize._

"... You serious? Look I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't-"

_"Yes you do. We're waiting."_

"... Ugh. Sorry..."

The goth gave a soft 'Hmph~' and waved it off. The fox woman gave a single nod and went back to the counter. Honestly, being treated like a kid about it caused more of the hot wash of red-cheeked shame than being called out. He really hoped Beth didn't hear all that... 

~ A few moments later ~

Jamie and Beth stood at the clerk's desk as Beth had her clothes rung up, a knowing smirk on the fox woman's face the whole time. As she was packing the stuff away, she handed Beth another dress, a cute, simply red one and a decently weighty box alongside it. 

"Ah-?"

_"You're our first customer since we opened today, so consider this a special bonus and a thanks for helping us jump start our branch at this mall.~"_

Beth tilted her head. "Are we-? What about-"

_"The other one? He's my employer's father, so he wanted to check out the selection for himself since he was in town. Besides, I had an interesting discussion with your boyfriend here, and you two deserve it. It's your special day, after all, so you both deserve some indulgences.~"_

The fox woman took one hand each of the couple, and a sudden jolt of warmth shot up their arms as she gave a warm, yet strangely eerie smile. _"We look forward to future business with you both.~ Do be sure to visit our website as well, as we have plenty more items to select from online.~"_

Once she said that, she'd let go and the two would simply nod and smile, albeit awkwardly. As they strolled out, the fox woman leaned back in her chair at the counter, her warm smile becoming a relatively dark and mischievous one, her twin tails swishing behind her... 

~ ~ HOUR 1: 12:30 PM ~ ~

Since returning to their car to pack away the new clothes, the couple had returned to the mall's center food court and decided to get some lunch as it was about noon already. Jamie was having himself a meatball sub, while Beth was gorging herself on half a whole pizza! Jamie just found it amusing at first, really, watching his GF just devour those slices, something he's never seen before. She was usually a dainty eater, but today she seemed starving. 

"This a cheat day or something, hun?"

"Mmfh? Oh, I'm jus' starvin'! Mmh- Plus, this pizza's su **per good!"**

... Eh? Jamie noticed a weird drop just there... was it because she was eating? Face stuffed as it was, he wouldn't be shocked about a vocal drip or crack, but that was... a little more than that, wasn't it? Not to mention... as he watched her devour the cheesy delight, he noticed, slightly, just how... well, he couldn't really word it, there was just something a little different about Beth's face... something about the angles of it? Honestly he couldn't really put a finger on it so he kind of just ignored it, chalking it up to how she had to eat those cheesy, saucy mouthfuls.

What he absolutely would not notice, however, was how he didn't even finish his meal, instead it seemed tire him out and fill him up far quicker than it should have... or how his belly seemed to flatten and lose its masculine tone a little... Maybe he was still a little full from breakfast, ah well. He had a snack for later, at least. 

"Mmh, hey, babe? Thanks for all this today, really!"

"Heh, hey, you deserve it hun, really. I love seeing you happy, and I figured since it's a big day, we'd make the most of it. But we're not even close to done yet, trust me."

"Oooh, now I can't help but wonder what you're planning... Knowing you, it's probably some **thing naughty...** Can't wait.~"

... Okay it happened again... This time she wasn't chewing... did she swallow some? She had a little bulge in the neck, so maybe? Man that was weird, but Jamie didn't say anything. Just his imagination, yeah... The two finished their meal and bagged what was left, and went about their day. Beth winced a little though, as she stood, not realizing her heels had suddenly become a little uncomfortable... That and her dress suddenly seemed a little too tight around the belly? Jamie didn't notice as he'd back his food, Beth placing a hand on her belly and feeling... a little paunch. Had she gained weight? ... No. No she always had a little bit of a tummy, and after a meal like that, she should expect more. Still, why did her dress feel slimmer? 

Maybe she was just wider... nah, she shook her head subtly and shrugged, shoulders rolling a little as they gave a small crack, widening just a bit to level out her widened midriff, dress stretching unnoticed to accommodate. Once they had finished up, they went about their day. To the movies!

~ ~ HOUR 4: 4:30 PM ~ ~

It was about an hour into the movie, and the room was dark, but that only let Jamie stare at his unaware girlfriend, a little concerned about something. For one, as the hours went by, he noticed something was definitely off. As they sat in the theater chairs, he noticed that Beth was wearing a pair of rather sexy nylon pantyhose... but... he swore she wasn't wearing those at lunch, nor were her hips so.... so _wide...._ Like, she had been slim yet shapely, but suddenly her hips seemed almost more than double their previous width, and her ass, too... it seemed so much plumper, but... the nylons seemed to highlight something... shiny stuffed in them. Something soft and squishy that made the woman walk in a more exaggerated manner... But it wasn't just her hips and butt. Her breasts, too, seemed more than double their previous size. **That** was something he'd absolutely notice as strange. Beth was never busty, she'd be an average C-cup at most, but now her tight dress was just showing off the weirdly rubbery sheen of a pair of damn near cantaloupe melons that sat in her dress, adding some rather lewd cleavage! The lack of lightning from the flanks allowed the lighting of the theater screen to illuminate the plastic bust and also some of Beth's facial features...

Was... were... her lips fatter...? Oh... oh they definitely were, like not the natural kind either. And her makeup, it seemed... _thicker and heavier,_ noticeably so, even. And the tone in her arms... she wasn't muscular, never was, but Jamie noticed the beef in her biceps... and... it... turned him on? He squirmed a little in his seat as the thought of _being swept off his feet by her strong stud of a girlfriend and carried into the bedroom for a nice fucking,_ face becoming beet red and his dick stiffening... though it wasn't as tight in the undies as it would have been a few hours ago. Then, Beth leaned in.

**"Mmh, you've been starring for a while now, babe... You wanna touch me? Huh? In this dark room... no one would see...~"**

Yeah, her voice was at least two octaves lower, and sounded so... lewd, flirty, lurid... it... made Jamie squirm and fidget. 

"U-Uh, sorry, hun just, dis _tracted_ I guess, aha..." 

He'd cough softly. What was that? Did his voice crack? Was it because he was whispering? Weird... But as he pondered, he'd suddenly notice how Beth was rubbing the front of her dress, between her strangely fatter thighs... oh... oh my-

**"C'mon, let me sit in your lap, baby...~"**

Jamie was powerless to stop her, and even less capable of lifting her off once she sat down. And indeed, he'd notice that her ass was _definitely_ thicker and more padded than before. Like woah, as she straddled him, his dick would feel practically swallowed by the... firm, yet squishy sensation... his hands would trail along her thighs, finally able to tell for himself and... oh holy shit what the hell? They felt like... like rubber! Or silicone? Why did- mmh... Beth kept straddling, rubbing back against her boyfriend and moaning softly, biting her fattened lip as she felt her panties grow tight and her dress start to tend a little in the front... Fuck she was so horny! She needed to cum... so badly... She wrapped a hand back and pulled Jamie into her shoulder as she'd turn and smooch his cheek, hand running through his hair... Jamie moaned softly, _girlishly,_ as he'd feel his dick suddenly unload in his undies, squirting pitifully in submission to his girlfriend's fake rear... And as he'd moan into her ear, Beth grabbed his one hand, brought it to the tent in her dress, and had him rub it, Jamie too dulled to think too hard about it. She brought his other hand to her fake breast and made him squeeze it...

Thrust, rub, nudge, she'd ride his lap for all he was worth, and soon enough, she'd suffer an orgasm herself, a brain altering one as she'd suddenly lose inhibitions rapidly, not caring about where they were, or who saw or heard... She'd undo his pants, lift her skirt, make a hole in her pantyhose, and guide her boyfriend's smaller dick to her waiting asshole, where she'd slam down on it, a loud but quick squeaking moan escaping her lips before she bit it to silence herself. Jamie squealed silently as he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting up, feeling warm and feverish as his hips widened and cracked, his voice cracking a little higher, his facial features softening... He felt so naughty and helpless, his girlfriend milking him so hard... oh it felt so nice...

Beth's nethers quivered powerfully as her newly formed cock twitched and dribbled thick precum, her once feminine slit sealing itself around a pair of golf ball-sized nuts, churning with a fresh, new need to let out their seed and mark this seat as theirs... the location of Beth's first manly orgasm... And indeed, her eyes rolled back, she'd gasp out and cover her mouth with one hand as Jamie groped her nice twice as large fake tit and rub at her new cock, making her squirt right into her dress and his hand, the sperm leaking through and creating a notable dark spot...

Jamie let out another, smaller orgasm, equally as intense though, the movie reaching its own climax as they no longer cared to view the film, but rather fuck each other stupid until they squirted all over themselves... By the time it was over, Jamie's mentality was returning, and he suddenly realized what they just did... and what his girlfriend was now doing... He came to as she was dragging him to the bathroom to "clean up"... and in the light of the men's bathroom, he saw Beth's changes... oh god she was... she wasn't even a she... He was pushed into a stall and she locked the door behind her... and when she turned around, she lifted her dress and let her modest dick free...

**"Your turn, baby.~**

~ ~ HOUR 8: 8:45 PM ~ ~

_"A-Aahhnn... Darliiing...!"_

Jamie's girly voice was showing through now as he held a balled fist close to his chin, looking down at his incredibly different girlfriend sucking his smaller shaft. He'd been hard ever since the theater, and he noticed just how far his "girlfriend" had come since this afternoon... And here they were, in the men's bathroom of a night club, his cute girly dick getting sucked as he neared his fourth orgasm since she started. As she sucked, he went through it in his head... just... what happened to Beth...?

Her breasts were _huge,_ but so utterly and undoubtedly **fake,** made of a shiny silicone that bounced and squished in a faux-natural manner and they felt so good on his cute little cock... Her hips and ass were made of the same material now, as her wider, more masculine frame lacked any natural curves, instead augmented with silicone padding so thick it'd wobble as she walked. This was in stark contrast to his own, as he now had a pretty fat ass and thick hips with thighs strong enough to carry him about. His jeans had transformed into skimpy booty shorts, his jacket had slimmed and shortened so it didn't even reach his belly button, and his top bore his midriff a little. His facial features softened enough that it made him look girly, but not _like a girl,_ which was the damn near opposite of Beth's. Her face had hardened so much that she was, without question, **a man,** albeit one trying to look like a woman. A Drag Queen. Makeup so vibrant and garish that it stood out in a crowd, bangle accessories that clinked and jingled as she'd work a hand up a cock (not that she was now, but Jamie could imagine), lips so plump they formed a vacuum seal around his small shaft, hair that was obviously a wig of some kind, not a cheap one either, for whatever reason; classy, but definitely not real with the sheen it had in the light. A very, **very** noticeable cock bulge in her dress that a lot of people stared at while they were dancing earlier, and some even wandered hands to it. Beth purred when that happened, but pushed them away, saying this was all for "her horny little boytoy", whom Jamie assumed was him.

At this point, Beth was no longer his girlfriend, but his very in-control drag queen boyfriend, and a cougar at that. Under all that concealer and foundation (how did he know it was that?), he could tell Beth had aged a good ten years or so, but that only... made her hotter? And it made him hotter too, his girly dick throbbing madly at the idea of being with an older _man, a crossdresser, a homo, a queer, a slutty garish sugar daddy of a drag queen who would suck his dick, fuck his ass, and make sure all his little needs were taken care of many times a day._

_"A-AAAHN~! I'M... C-CUMMING-!"_

**"Mmph~!"**

With what felt like a fire hose's force, Jamie shot his orgasm right into his lover's mouth, to which she'd look up and watch "her" cute little femmy boyfriend tremble and squeal as he struggled not to touch himself, hips weakly thrusting into her face. Once his flow died down, Beth pulled off and stood up, now towering Jamie by about a foot in height. He'd shrunk, and she grew a little. She was easily 6'4 now, while he was barely 5'4, where they used to be 5'5 and 5'10 respectively. Something had turned the couple into a slutty cougar of a homo drag queen and a horny little femboy slut who couldn't keep his sensitive dick down for two minutes when he was with her! Beth stood tall and looked down at her - no no, **his** \- boyfriend and smirked, licking his plump lips hungrily.

**"Mmmh, you're so damn cute, baby... We can't have all the fun in this dinky little bathroom, though, can we? I think it's about time we head home and have proper fun...~ To think... you popping the question while I pop your cute little cherries... Mmh, I love you so fuckin' much...~!"**

He'd lean down and smooch Jamie right on the lips, the taste of cum and sweat clear on her tongue and lips. Jamie moaned into the kiss, dick twitching pitifully in response, the taste and force of his draggy boyfriend ensuring he remained hard and ready to squirt again... Once the kiss was broken, the pair cleaned up as best they could, and made their way out of the club... Along the way, however, a familiar fox woman appeared before them.

_"Oh my, if it isn't the lovebirds.~ I take it you've had an eventful date night? You two came out so well.~_

**"Oh, honey, yass~! Can't thank you enough for all those lovely new clothes I can't wait to break in with him~!"** Jamie fidgeted and clung to Beth's arm.

 _"Oh, that's good to hear.~ Do be sure to check out that little extra gift I gave you. I bet your cute little quarry there won't fight against wearing it... I recommend breaking him in proper while wearing it.~ Take care you two, I have business elsewhere. And Jamie?"_

Jamie blushed and looked at the woman, trying to hide his boner. _"Like I said earlier... don't knock it 'til you try it... You're in good hands, dear.~"_

With a nice slap on his fat ass, Jamie squeaked, the fox woman walked off, and Beth laughed. He pulled his little boyfriend back to the car, where he'd open the box handed to the pair earlier that day, and gawked at the contents.

Brand new, very large, melon-sized fake breasts, and cute sheer lingerie fit for a sissy. Beth smirked lewdly as he was quick to take the two of them home, eager to try these out... Four years of companionship, Beth and Jamie were now engaged, and their relationship was only about to get better from here on out... 

Like she said.

_"Don't knock it until you try it.~"_

~ ~ E N D ~ ~


End file.
